Soot and Grass
by XJ-Zero
Summary: Finn's falling fast after realizing the finality of his break up with Flame Princess, and needs a pick up before he hits rock bottom. Can an up beat vampire pull him out of his rut? This story takes place between "Earth and Water" and "Time Sandwich".


[Episode begins in the Fire Kingdom. End of Earth and Water.]

Flame Princess: [Serious tone] I'm serious.

[Switch to Marceline's cave, outside her house. We see Finn's hand knock on her door. Marceline opens.]

Marceline: Oh hey Finn, what brings you around?

Finn: [Sighing sullen.] I got some stuff on the noggin. I haven't been feeling so math since getting Ice Kingdom melted [Marceline has a shocked expression at hearing this] and not getting back together with Fl...

Marceline:[Interrupting] You what?![She slaps him, much to his dismay as he struggles to get a word in.] Simon is my friend! He's already messed up enough as it is, and then you go and do this?!

Finn:[Stuttering] B-but, but...

Marceline: Ugh! Just get lost you jerk![She slams her door shut.]

[Inside here house, she floats towards a tote bag and starts putting some things in for Ice King. She glances out her window to see Finn just standing there, looking down, motionless. She opens the door.]

Marceline: [Angry] What are you still doing here?

[Finn remains silent, looking towards the ground.]

Marceline:Well?

[Tear drops hit the ground as Finn starts to weep.]

Finn: [Still weeping]I bonked up[Sniff]. I-I know I did. [Wiping tears] I'm doing my best to square things.

[Marceline takes a less hostile position, her face changes from angry to straight as she watches Finn's breakdown, then to pity.]

Finn: Jake and I are letting Simon stay with us 'til his Kingdom Is rebuilt. He's okay.[Sniffs] PB wanted to use me in an experiment, and FP... [weeping more] she wouldn't take me back.[Falls to his knees and keeps crying.]

Marceline: [Now genuinely concerned] Why did you come here?

Finn: [Looks up, cheeks red] You're the only other person I know who's smart like PB. I need help... Do you hate me too?

[Marceline smiles and puts her hand on his shoulder.]

Marceline: [Consoling] Come on in big guy.

[Switch to interior, Marceline's living room. Finn is tiring on her couch, his eyes are baggy. Marceline enters from the kitchen with a cup of tea.]

Marceline: That is some story. Here, Bonnie gave me this tea. It'll help you relax. You must be dead world stressed.[She wipes his eyes with a cloth.] I'm sorry I slapped you before.

Finn: I deserved it... I'm no hero. Not anymore.

[Marceline gives him a friendly punch to the shoulder.]

Marceline: Don't say that. At least you tried to makes things right. It's probably more than I would've done.

Finn: I don't feel like a hero. Why did I do those things? How can things go so boingers so fast?

Marceline: Seems more like you were distracted.

Finn:[Alarmed] Huh?

Marceline: You're growing up Finn. You got with a girl who liked you back, and your priorities got... Shifted a bit.

[Finn thinks to himself a moment, then looks back at Marceline.]

Finn: PB once told me that responsibility demands sacrifice. Does this mean I can never be with any girl?

Marceline: [Laughing] Slow down there, Bonnibelle is totally 1-D with romance. Just because she makes sacrifices doesn't mean you have to. You just gotta get some balance back. You're still a hero.

[Finn takes a deep breath, but does not seem too convinced. Marceline frowns, but puts on a smile.]

Marceline: [Grabbing Finn by the back of his shirt] Come on hero! Let's fight some baddy butts!

[Marceline flies Finn to a wooded area with a stream running through it. There is a bridge nearby.]

Finn: What are we doing here?

Marceline: I've been meaning to come back here. This village makes some pretty rad guitar strings, but they've been having trouble with a few Barf Trolls.

Finn:[Disgusted] Bleh! What?

Marceline: Yeah, the trolls have been hurling into their water supply.

[On reaching the village, a few of the critters are seen waiting about. Marceline and Finn land.]

Critter 1: Marceline! You came back!

Marceline: Of course guys! My friend here is gonna take care of your troll problem.

Critter 2: Really?

Finn:[Shyly] Y-yeah, sure.

Critter 1:[Pointing towards the bridge] They're over there right now!

[Finn and Marceline head to the bridge.]

Finn: Your sure this was a good idea? I'm not totally all here, and you could easily take these creeps down.

Marceline: Hey, I know how much you like fighting. I wasn't gonna come here alone[winks].

[Finn smiles, appreciating that she thought of him. As they reach the bridge, the trolls are under it. One of them is barfing into the stream as another takes a laugh hysterically.]

Marceline:[Flying up]Good luck.

Finn: Wait... Wha?

Marceline: I believe in you Finn. You can handle these guys. Haha.

[Marceline flies up top the bridge. Finn looks at the trolls. Another one is taking their turn hurling into the water. He takes a deep breath and puffs up his chest and approaches them.]

Finn: Hey! You guys are bunking up the water!

[The trolls turn Round with a nasty expression on their faces. Finn realizes just how big they are, and hesitates. Marceline sees this and is a bit disappointed.]

Finn: Yeah, that's right! And I-I'm gonna stop you!

[Marceline sits on top of the bridge. Finn's head slams through the wood from below.]

Finn: Ugh...

Marceline: You're kinda bumming me out here Finn.

Finn: [Dizzy] Uh, wanna tag in?

[The trolls pull him out of the hole. Marceline flies down and changes into her giant bat form. She punches the troll holding Finn, making it drop him. Finn watches Marceline fight ferociously. He looks down with shame.]

Finn: [To himself] Man, what wrong with me? This use to be so easy. What am I even fighting for?

[A troll picks up a fallen log and sneaks up behind Marceline. Finn sees it sneaking.]

Finn: WOAH!

Marceline: Huh?

[The troll slams the log, breaking it over her head. Marceline falls unconscious. She changes back to normal. Finn watches as the trolls gather around her laughing. His distraught appearance slowly turns to anger. As the troll raises the log to crush Marceline, it suddenly screams in pain. Finn has stabbed it in the butt with his sword. It drops the log onto its own head knocking it out. Finn uses his sword to chop some loose branches. As the next troll lunges at him, Finn chucks the freshly cut branch at it, hitting it in the eye. It recoils in pain. The last troll grabs Finn, but he bites down on it's thumb. It lets him go as it clenches it's thumb in pain. Finn land and grabs the nearest rock, swinging it into the troll's shin. As Marceline wakes up, the trolls gather themselves up and flee.]

Finn: [Breathing heavy]And don't you come back!

[The critters approach Finn after having witnessed the fight, cheering with glee.]

Critter 1: You did it!

Critter 2: You saved our village!

[A much younger critter walks up to Finn and gives him a hug.]

Young Critter: You're my hero.

[Finn smiles warmly. Marceline floats next to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.]

Marceline: Good job hero.

[Finn and Marceline are flying back, leaving the village behind.]

Marceline: The stream should be clear by morning. I'll check when I pick up some more string.

[Finn remains silent.]

Marceline: [Concerned] Hey, you not still depressed are you?

Finn: No. See all those happy face really put something back into me... Like I don't feel so hallow and junk.[Looking up at Marceline] Thanks Marcy.

Marceline: Anytime Finn. Say, have you got any other ladies in mind... You know, for the future?

Finn:[Looking across the land]The future's a long way from now, and right now... I love being a hero.

Episode Ends


End file.
